Sonny With a Chance Contest! Please Read!
by xXGoldie12Xx
Summary: Sonny with a Chance contest! More details inside! CONTEST CLOSED! RESULTS ARE POSTED!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I was thinking of doing a contest! I'm not sure if I should though. If you think I should and would like to do it, please tell me!

Here's what the competition would actually be about:

**IT HAS TO BE ABOUT FAIRYTALES! It can be anything fairytale related! It also has to be a One-Shot!**

**When I say 'Fairytale', I mean like **_Cinderella, Repunzel, Snow White._ **Stuff like that! But I also mean stuff like **_Alice in Wonderland and Peter Pan!_ **I hope you get what I mean. You can make up your own fairytale if you want to.**

I hope you get what I mean!

Here would be the prizes:

1st Place: (choose 4)

*I will read,review, and favorite a One-Shot of YOUR choice

*I will read a Multi-Chap of your choice, and review every chapter

*Add you to favorite author's

*Dedicate a One-Shot to you (I'll do anyone except Chawni! Oh and no Sonny with Grady and Nico either)

*Send a shout-out to you on my profile!

2nd Place: (Choose 3)

* I will read and review a story of your choice

*add you to favorite authors

*Send a shout-out to you on my profile

*Dedicate a One-Shot to you

3rd Place: (Choose 2)

* Read, review, and favorite a story of MY choice!

* Add you to favorite authors

* Send you a shout-out on my profile

So those will be the prizes if I do the contest! Please comment and tell if I should do it! Btw, the story can be any pairing except Chawni, Sonny/Nico, Sonny/Grady.

My fav pairings are:

Chad and Sonny (Duh!)

Tawni and James

Zora and Weasly

If you like a different pairing, just ask me if you can do it, and I'll tell you! (That is if I do it.) So comment and tell me if I should do this contest!

Love,

xXGoldie12Xx


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, ya'll. What's up? I've decided to do this contest but I need at least 5 people or more to do it. Once I have 5 people, I will put up another chapter and give more info. If I don't get five people I'll probably post another chapter, to tell you if I'm not going to do it. If you want me to host this contest or if you want to be in it, please leave a comment and tell me so. =) This is a really short note.

Love,

xXGoldie12Xx


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, guys. I have four people who say they will do the contest. I need 1 more! I'm posting this chapter because I want to make a change to the prizes list. Everything on the list will stay the same except I'm adding a choice to the first prize list. I have recently picked up intrest in making videos and making trailers for my stories and posting them on Youtube. I will make a trailer for one of your stories. If I get enough contestants and the contest goes on, then I will add that to the list of prizes. So, here would be the prizes.

**1st Prize: (choose 4)**

* I will read, review, and favorite a One-Shot of YOUR choice

* I will read a multichapter of yours and review every chapter

* Add you to favorite author's if your not already there

* Make a trailer for a story of yours and post in a youtube.

*Dedicate a one-shot to you

* Send a shout-out to you on my profile!

**2nd Prize:**** (choose 3)**

* I will read, review, and favorite a story of your choice

* add you to favorite authors

* Send a shout-out to you on my profile

* Dedicate a one-shot to you

**3rd place:**** (Choose 2)**

* Read, review, and favorite a story of MY choice

* Add you to my favorite authors

* Send a shout-out to you on my profile.

So those are the prizes. If your wondering if I suck or not at making videos, you can go look at my video about Channy on Youtube. Here is the link:

.com/watch?v=RUXC_g2yxfs

XOXOXOXO,

xXGoldie12Xx


	4. Chapter 4

HEY GUYS! SOOOOOOOO, THE COMPETITION IS ON!

To answer **MiiMyselfandTime** and **It'sSterFrySuckas **question. Yes, it can be a mondern fairytale, and yes, it can just be about them talking abot fairytales!

Ok, here comes the sucky part:

**Rules**

1.) NO RATED M'S

2.) Has to be about fairytales

3.) MUST be a one-shot (for now, you can make it a multi-chap after the contest if you want)

4.) CANNOT be Chawni! It can be Channy but never Chawni.

That's about it. =) Once, you have finished writing your story, and have posted it, please send me a pm and tell me. =) I'll keep ya'll up-to-date on the competition. Also, I'm not sure when I should make the due date be...

Anyway, here's what the prizes are:

**1st Prize: (choose 4)**

* I will read, review, and favorite a One-Shot of YOUR choice

* I will read a multichapter of yours and review every chapter

* Add you to favorite author's if your not already there

* Make a trailer for a story of yours and post in a youtube.

*Dedicate a one-shot to you

* Send a shout-out to you on my profile!

**2nd Prize:**** (choose 3)**

* I will read, review, and favorite a story of your choice

* add you to favorite authors

* Send a shout-out to you on my profile

* Dedicate a one-shot to you

**3rd place:**** (Choose 2)**

* Read, review, and favorite a story of MY choice

* Add you to my favorite authors

* Send a shout-out to you on my profile.

So those are the prizes. If your wondering if I suck or not at making videos, you can go look at my video about Channy on Youtube. Here is the link:

.com/watch?v=RUXC_g2yxfs

So... Have fun writing and good luck!

XOXOXOXO,

xXGoldie12Xx


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys!

So a couple of people have finished their stories.

Once Upon a Gleam - by alexatheknight

My Favorite Princess - by FranDS44444

I Love Those Classics - by ItsSterFrySuckas

Great job you guys! I love them all. =) Everyone else, please try and get your stories in really quick!

Contestants

*alexatheknight

*FranDS44444

*ItsSterFrySuckas

*MiiMyselfandTime

*If I Never Knew You

*Kennabear07

*xxchelseakay

*Audreacity

Please get your stories in really quick!

Love,

xXGoldie12Xx


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys!

So a couple of people have finished their stories.

Once Upon a Gleam - by alexatheknight

My Favorite Princess - by FranDS44444

I Love Those Classics - by ItsSterFrySuckas

Inesperadp Futuro Esperado - by If I Never Knew You

Sonny with a Fairytale - by Pen10

Good job, you guys! I love them all. =) Everyone else, please try and get your stories in really quick!

Contestants

*alexatheknight

*FranDS44444

*ItsSterFrySuckas

*MiiMyselfandTime

*If I Never Knew You

*Kennabear07

*xxchelseakay

*Audreacity

*Pen10

OK, FOR THE REST OF YOU, PLEASE GET YOUR STORIES IN QUICK! THE DEADLINE IS APRIL 1ST!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys!

So these are the people who finished their stories on time.

Once Upon a Gleam - by alexatheknight

My Favorite Princess - by FranDS44444

I Love Those Classics - by ItsSterFrySuckas

Inesperadp Futuro Esperado - by If I Never Knew You

Sonny with a Fairytale - by Pen10

My Prince - by MiiMyselfandTime

Good job, you guys! I love them all. =) To the 3 other people who didn't post their stories, you are disqualified. Sorry. I will be posting the results either tonight or tomorrow! =)

Contestants

*alexatheknight

*FranDS44444

*ItsSterFrySuckas

*MiiMyselfandTime

*If I Never Knew You

*Pen10

Love,

xXGoldie12Xx


	8. Chapter 8: WINNERS!

Hey guys!

**The Stories...**

Once Upon a Gleam - by alexatheknight

My Favorite Princess - by FranDS44444

I Love Those Classics - by ItsSterFrySuckas

Inesperadp Futuro Esperado - by If I Never Knew You

Sonny with a Fairytale - by Pen10

My Prince - by MiiMyselfandTime

**The Winners...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KEEP GOING DOWN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**KEEP GOING DOWN!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THIRD PLACE - **

_My Favorite Princess by _**FranDS44444**

**Congradulations! Pick your prizes from chapter 3 and pm me! btw, i changed my mind on one of the prizes. You can choose the story you want me to review and favorite! That is, if you pick that one. =)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Scroll Down!  
.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SECOND PLACE!**

_My Prince by _**MiiMyselfandTime**

**Go to the third chapter and pick your results!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**Scroll Down**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Scroll Down!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**First Place - **

_I love those Classics by _**SterfryKnight**

**Congrats. Pick you prizes in Chap 3!**

**Now, if you didn't place, don't stop reading! For the other 3, I loved your stories! And because I loved them so much I'm gunna give you guys a prize too. =)**

**I will read, review, and favorite a story of your choice! I know its not that much but at least you get something. =)**

**CONGRATS TO THE WINNERS! Please pm me a.s.a.p. =)**

**Love, **

**xXGoldie12Xx**


End file.
